In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, following Release 10, the specifications for MDT (Minimization of Drive Tests) are being developed (see, Non Patent Literature 1, for example). In the MDT, a user terminal measures a radio environment (MDT measurement) and reports a measurement result and location information of the user terminal to a network.
Further, in the MDT, the user terminal is capable of performing the MDT measurement for a plurality of public land mobile network (PLMN) different in operator (communications provider). When a PLMN list indicating a PLMN that permits the MDT measurement is set from the network, the user terminal performs the MDT measurement in the PLMN included in the PLMN list.